


At Last, Calm (Secret Santa gift)

by idkwatoputhere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, THEY ARE VERY GAY, idk doods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwatoputhere/pseuds/idkwatoputhere
Summary: Your Secret Santa Request:“you’re a mess” “I’m your mess!” (Virgil+Logan+Janus) Fluffthis was a secret santa from a sanders sides fandom server
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 49





	At Last, Calm (Secret Santa gift)

Janus and Logan were sitting quietly near the fireplace, listening to soothing jazz as they read. Janus sighed and leaned his head down on Logan's shoulder, closing his book. Logan looked over, a soft smile creeping its way onto his face as he kissed Janus’s head, shifting and wrapping his arm around Janus. Janus closed his eyes and leaned further into Logan. For a second, all was calm, all was quiet. It was just them. Janus shifted, leaning his face fully into the crook of Logan’s neck, letting out a content sigh.

On the other side of the house, Virgil was trying very hard to take a nap. He felt tired, he had a headache, he just wanted to sleep, but unfortunately, he just couldn’t fall asleep. He shifted again, moving over to his side and staring at the wall. He couldn’t figure out the problem. Normally getting the room dark and quiet was enough to get him to fall asleep, but he just couldn’t quite manage it. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, moving over to the door and moving towards the stairs.

He quietly walked down the stairs, at first, just not wanting to be bothered, but he slowly smiled as he saw his partners in the living room, the calm domestic scene warming something in him. Not wanting to disturb his partners, he quietly moved to the kitchen, getting himself some water as quietly as he could manage. He slowly made his way back to the stairs, being as quiet as possible, when suddenly he accidentally stepped on a creaky floorboard. Logan looked over to him non-committedly.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice you- darling, you look like a mess, are you ok?” Logan asked, concern creeping into his voice as he looked over Virgil’s disheveled form. Janus also looked over at Virgil, concern flooding his face as it looked like Virgil could be sick.

Virgil glanced at them, at the stairs, at them again, making a decision. “I’m your mess,” he mumbled as he flopped onto the couch, laying across their legs. Janus started running his fingers through Virgil’s hair, and Virgil sighed contentedly. Logan rubbed soothing circles into his hand.

“Love, are you alright?” Janus asked, cautiously.

“M’ fine, just tired, couldn’t fall asleep,” Virgil mumbled, shifting a bit.

“Oh, poor baby, why don’t we go cuddle you? Maybe that’ll help you fall asleep easier?” Janus suggested quietly.

“Mhm” Virgil made a quiet noise of agreement, shifting to sit up and stand, but before he could, Janus swung his legs out from under him and lifted them both up off the couch, carrying Virgil bridal style to the stairs. Logan stood up to follow.

Virgil buried his face in Janus’s chest as he was carried up the stairs, and, to Virgil’s confusion, past his room. He was carried into Janus’s room and set down on the bed lightly, Janus and Logan moving to change into more comfortable clothes, then laying down with Virgil under the covers, Logan on one side of him, and Janus on the other. Virgil snuggled into Logan’s chest, letting his eyes fall shut and the calming scent of books and coffee settle into his nose as he quietly drifted off.


End file.
